Change
by Moosashi
Summary: Max and Monica had been travling together for a long time. What happens when that changes? What happens when someone replaces Monica?


A.N./ I've started my second DC2 Story! Yay...anyway... Several, great job on your story: Memories Eternal. It was just awesome. And your story, Oracle Master, The Forsaken Legend, is also just awesome. Please keep writing! Now with that said, the first chapter of my second DC2 story! First Chapter is all through Monica's Point of View. (Don't worry, it isn't crazy like my Halloween fic...)

Chapter 1: New Owner

It was like any other day. The ocean air filled the cave room, and the sun's light woke me from my sleep. I rose and looked about the room. It seemed my friend Max had already awakened, and Pau too. Shigura lay asleep in the corner. Such a peaceful Sea Dragon he was. We had been staying in Pau's cave-house. It wasn't much, but it did provide shelter.

I kicked off the blankets and decided to go outside. I stepped out onto mushy sand, and then I stepped out into the ocean a little, and splashed some of its cool crisp water onto my face. It felt refreshing, as it cleansed my face. I took a big breath of air, and slowly exhaled it. The sun was shining, and the tide could be heard. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky…the future wasn't as beautiful as this.

I heard some footsteps behind me, and they were followed by a voice. "Good morning." He said. I knew who it was. I had been traveling with him to restore time, and to put a stop to Griffon's evil plans. Though, since we met, every time I see him, I feel like my chest tightens. I even sometimes choke over my words. Sure I liked him, he was my friend and all, but was it something more? I continued to think, when he spoke once more.

"Monica…? Is something wrong?" He asked me in a worried tone. I finally came to. "N-no…I-I'm f-f-fine. Good m-morning." I said. Once again, I choked over my own words. My face reddened in embarrassment. I turned my head away, to try and hide it.

"Are you…blushing?" He asked as if he was surprised. I quickly faced him again. "N-no!" I blurted. "I-I'm gonna go visit the train now." I said. I speed walked away, as I felt my chest tightening again. _Why is it that every time I see him I'm like that?_

As I was about to board the train, Cedric stopped me. "Hmm…? Where's Max? Ya can't leave without him." He said with a smile. I smiled back and replied. "He's coming." I said. _I hope Max didn't forget that we were going back to Palm Brinks today._

Luckily, he didn't. I did not want to go looking for him, not after this morning. About six hours was how long we were on the train. It was a long ride, but I was happy that I could finally get off it. It pulled slowly into the station, and soon I was back on my feet, and outside in the small town of Palm Brinks. Boy did it feel good to stretch after such a long ride. I could feel my back cracking as I stretched my arms out.

The first thing Max did was to go see Claire. I thought that he might have wanted to go restock our items and check out the weapon store, but he went straight to Claire's house. I didn't have many friends in this town. Corrine…but she was young and childish. Max was my only other friend. Claire seemed to accept me as a friend, but did I accept her as a friend? I always was mean to her, or rude. She was so kind and gentle, maybe that's why Max liked her so much. Claire and Max, they were so alike. They are kind hearted, and they put other people's feelings before their own. I wasn't like that at all. Max probably thinks I'm a brat.

I walked lazily around town. I found my way to the pond by Doctor Dell's place. I sat down on the dock, my legs dangling over the edge. I stared deep into the water, looking at my reflection. I thought about my adventures with Max. What would happen after we defeated Griffon? This thought never occurred to me. Would we part ways; will I return to my time? What about our friendship, would it just be torn apart by a century? These thoughts began to bring tears to my eyes. I stopped thinking about them, as I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes. I decided to go see Max.

It shocked me to see what Claire was holding. There she stood, with a sword! I couldn't believe it.

"Monica! Come look at this!" I heard Max yell. I ran to them. Claire was bragging about how good she had gotten in swordsmanship. I just rolled my eyes, and tried to ignore her.

"I bet I could even beat Monica!" She blurted. I was shocked to hear her say such a thing. I became filled with anger. No one could beat me when it came to sword fighting. "You want to try?" I asked her. I hid my anger; I didn't want Max to think I was angry at Claire. She smiled at me. "OK!" She replied.

We were going to fight in the park. We were using wooden swords to prevent any serious injury.

I stood ready. I started with a defensive stance as I closed in. Claire stood there; she held her wooden sword as Max held his wrench for a spin attack. When I was close enough for an attack, I swung. She came at me hard, easily dodging my attack. With a fast hard swing that I couldn't even see, she hit the hilt of my sword, knocking it right out of my hands.

I couldn't believe it. Claire had just disarmed me. I shook it off, it was only round one. Round two was about to start. I walked over and picked up my weapon. My opponent smirked at me. Max cheered for her. Why wasn't he rooting for me? I felt annoyed a little, but I had to win round two! I readied myself again. This time I waited for Claire to make a move. She closed in very slowly, cautiously, like she was ready for anything. She came with a slow swing. I easily blocked it. I was confused, but she wanted me to be confused. She ducked and leg swept me. I fell flat on my back. I hit my head hard, and it knocked the wind right out of me. I squinted, and saw the weapon that was pointed to my neck. _I had lost again…_

Max cheered and ran right up to Claire. "Wow! You're really good, Claire!" He praised her. I saw her blush. "I only beat her by luck." She said.

I stood and put a hand to the back of my head. I dropped my weapon and walked away. I was too shocked to talk. Claire just beat me, twice in a row. I've been practicing with swords for a long time, and this trainee easily took me out without even breaking a sweat.

Afterwards, Max insisted that Claire come along with us. I didn't like the idea, but Max persuaded me into agreeing with him. We soon went back to the Luna Lab. We had to ask about how to get back 10,000 years in the past. Claire was amazed with the future. It wasn't that big of a deal, but then again, Max was too the first time.

We gathered at the blue time gate. With a new goal set, we were headed for Mt. Gundor. I took my usual stance inside the center of the time gate, as Max and Claire were standing a little ways behind me. I closed my eyes and thought of the past. I waited for the flash and noises…but they never came. I opened my eyes to see the Atlamilla not shining. It was dull. My hand began to burn. It hurt so badly. I ripped the glove off of my glove and threw it to the ground. I brought my other hand over to hold the giant wound on my hand. Blood trickled from my hand to the ground. _What was happening?_

The skin where the Atlamilla was over was completely burned off. I winced in pain. I fell to one knee, holding the wound. It still burned. Max came to my side to help me up, while Claire reached for my Atlamilla. Max and I were shocked. Claire was able to pick up the Atlamilla. And as she did, the portal began to open. We were soon back in the past, Max's time. I stood there, mouth agape. My eyes were filled with shock. It turned to sadness once I realized what this meant. The Blue Atlamilla, the Moon Atlamilla, had chosen a new owner…Claire.

A.N./ See...it **is** a new owner...of the Moon Atlamillia that is. How was it? Review please!


End file.
